


Bubble Wrap

by clayray3290



Category: B.A.P, Davichi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayray3290/pseuds/clayray3290
Summary: One does not have bubble wrap in one's possession and not pop it.





	

Somehow it happened that Yonggook and Minkyung were alone in the waiting room. Up until just a few moments ago, the other half of DaVichi and the girls of Secret and assorted staff members had been milling about, but Secret went to perform and Haeri went to the bathroom or something.

So it was just the two of them. Alone. But together? Except not really together. Separate.

Minkyung wasn't sure if she was supposed to say something to make this dreadful silence stop resonating in the air. In order to gauge whether Yonggook felt as uncomfortable as she did, Minkyung tried to be subtle as she snuck a glance at him in the corner. He had procured a book from nowhere and was intently reading it. As he seemed to be with all things, he appeared to be intensely focused on his book and so Minkyung deemed it safe to look again to figure out what he was reading. There were pictures of molecules on the cover and she couldn't quite read the title, but the book did not look to be a work of frivolous fiction. So now Minkyung could add intellectually intimidating to the ever-growing list of ways in which Yonggook was, to put it bluntly, scary.

Minkyung hadn't brought a book to read, though, so she needed to find a different way to occupy herself. She looked around the waiting room and she caught sight of the pile of fan presents for DaVichi a few steps away. Minkyung reached out her long arms and the tips of her fingers _almost_ reached the pile, but it was maddeningly just a bit too far. Minkyung then leaned a little further and the two left legs of her chair lifted off the ground. Just a teensy bit further – Minkyung nearly lost her balance, and the legs of her chair screeched against the floor. In a panic, Minkyung turned to apologize to Yonggook for disturbing the silence, but he was so intensely reading that Minkyung felt like speaking would be even more heinous of a disruption.

This wouldn't do. Minkyung put her hands on the sides of her seat and started to scooch over to approach the presents. With each scooch, the floor shrieked its resistance and Minkyung furtively checked to see if Yonggook was getting annoyed. Despite the high decibel level of the noise, though, he continued to read with absolutely no acknowledgement of the commotion.

Minkyung finally reached the presents and pulled out a box from within a large bag. Minkyung winced at the deafening crinkling of the paper bag, but nope, Yonggook didn't move except to turn the page. Minkyung plopped the present onto her lap and smiled at how pretty it was. The wrapping paper was so cute!

But cute as it was, the wrapping paper was inherently noisy, as Minkyung quickly realized. At first, Minkyung tried to pull it apart slowly in an effort to be quieter, but it just prolonged the noise, so she then just ripped the wrapping paper off in one go. Then there was just the cardboard box and even opening that made a ruckus as she split the flaps apart. Yet every time Minkyung looked up at Yonggook, he was serene.

Minkyung reached into the box and pulled out – she had to suppress an exclamation of excitement – a satisfyingly large sheet of bubble wrap. Minkyung let it rest on her hand, a terrain of bubbles that needed to be conquered, one by one. Minkyung placed the corner bubble in between her pointer finger and her thumb, and then looked up in guilt. No matter how you look at it, popping bubble wrap would be a purposeful making of noise and disturbance of the peace.

But one does not have bubble wrap in one's possession and not pop it.

Minkyung brought her pointer and thumb lightly together, resting on the top and bottom surfaces of the bubble. The strategy didn't work with wrapping paper, but she hoped that popping the bubble slower would mean a softer sound. Sure enough, it did work and barely any sound at all came out. However, the decrease in sound meant a decrease in the satisfaction of popping the bubble. It hadn't even really been a pop – it had been more like an excruciatingly prolonged deflation of the bubble.

Minkyung took one last look at Yonggook, but he still didn't seem to be paying any attention to her. _Whatever_ , she thought, _I'm just going to go for it._  And Minkyung's face lit up as she joyfully popped one bubble after another with no regard for the amount of noise she was making.

Halfway through the sheet, though, Minkyung felt a tiny pang of guilt. Maybe she should tone down the cacophony a bit. Minkyung brought her eyes up from the sheet of bubble wrap to assess Yonggook's reaction.

But he wasn't there. Minkyung's eyebrows furrowed and she tilted her head in confusion. Where did he go?

_Oh no, he must have left because my bubble wrap popping was too loud and he couldn't concentrate on his book..._  Minkyung suddenly felt like a despicable human being. She dropped the bubble wrap into her lap and stared at her hands as if they were not her own and they were to blame for so rudely driving Yonggook away. In apology, Minkyung sat there, unmoving, to create a silence as if it would bring him back.

Then, the quiet was broken with a startlingly husky but shy voice.

"Can I pop some, too?"


End file.
